The present invention relates to a coating composition and a production method thereof, particularly a coating composition which contains a compound having a benzoxazine ring and which forms a coating film under heating and a production method thereof, as well as a cationic electrodeposition coating composition, particularly a cationic electrodeposition coating composition which contains a compound having an N-substituted benzoxazine ring.